


So Kiss Me and Smile for Me

by CorvusCorvidae



Series: Julyberry Week [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Julyberry Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvusCorvidae/pseuds/CorvusCorvidae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Broadway star Rachel Berry ends up sitting next to Broadway has-been Cassandra July on the six hour flight from New York to San Francisco. AU. Julyberry Week – Day Three: Alternate Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short intro as I don't want to rush this story. I'll add more chapters soon.

*0*0*

After the Bloody Mary panic attack at 30,000 feet, Cassie didn’t think she’d ever fly again. Yet, due to circumstances out of her control, she found herself buckled in and waiting for take-off.

Already, she had two Xanax in her system, but that was doing absolutely nothing to ease the nerves in her system. It felt like at any moment she was going to need to get the fuck out of there, and clearly that was not an option mid-air. So instead, the Xanax was to dull the take-off, and then the booze would keep her calm for the rest of the flight, if that was possible.

God, she fucking hated flying.

Sliding down in her seat, Cassie closed her eyes and tried to pretend she wasn’t about to rely on a machine to keep her safe as they ascended above the country, and blocked out the sound of the other passengers on board. They hadn’t even left the terminal and already she felt the need to run for the exit.

Going through all the reasons she needed to be on this flight, Cassie ran through the calming exercises her doctor had told her about. They weren’t working, but the anger and venom she had towards the idiot who was convinced they would was distraction enough for a few minutes.

Her internal rant to the bumbling fool who barely looked thirteen was cut short when a bag was placed onto the seat next to her. Chancing a look at who would be joining Crazy July on this six-hour hell fest, Cassie’s mouth just about fell open in shock.

She knew better than to show her emotions, and pushing her hair to form a curtain between them, Cassie took in the view outside the window. This could not be happening. This could not be happening. God would not be that cruel.

The short brunette who was getting herself set up into the seat next to Cassie, was none other than Rachel Berry. To the regular Joe, they might not know who she was, but to Broadway fans, she was a star – one that was taking the stage by storm.

Given  Cassie’s roots, and her partiality to the stage, she kept tabs on the Broadway community, so she knew exactly who Rachel Berry was. And without a doubt, Rachel would know who she was if she saw her.

There wasn’t a graduating class out of NYADA that didn’t know who Cassandra July was. Her Crazy July video was practically shown to every class at least once, to show what can happen if they don’t keep their cool, if they were to let the pressure get to them.

And that was something that was always going to haunt her.

So, to see someone who made it, conquered the pressure where Cassie couldn’t, it was hard. To be stuck next to her for six hours was going to be an absolute nightmare.

Rachel sat down and in a bid to be polite, she turned to smile at Cassie, just as she was readjusting in her seat to hide better, resulting in Rachel seeing exactly who she was seated next to.

Cassie was begging and pleading that she wouldn’t speak to her, as she clearly knew exactly who Cassie was from that face she had just made. If they could just avoid talking for the whole duration of the flight, that would be great, and she was pretty sure she could pull it off as she did have that ‘don’t fuck with me’ face on.

Rachel Berry being Rachel Berry meant that was unlikely, but Cassie didn’t know that just yet.

*0*0*


	2. Chapter 2

*0*0*

With the ding of the seatbelt sign and the airhostess marching up and down the aisle to help the last passengers into their seats, it finally seemed like the plane was ready to head off. This was distraction enough for Rachel to get herself settled in, and for Cassie to cave in on herself and pretend like they weren’t about to take off.

Ignoring the instructions for what to do in an emergency and where the nearest exits were, as Cassie had already memorised these before she even booked her ticket, she took deep breaths, in and out, and kept her eyes closed. The roaring of the engines was unmistakable, and when they finally began taxying across the runway, her stomach churned uncontrollably.

She didn’t want to appear weak by reaching for the sick bag that was so aptly placed in front of her, but on the other hand, vomiting all over the place on her first flight in years, and in front of Rachel Berry, wouldn’t help matters. Being weak was just going to have to happen.

Snatching the bag, Cassie sat at the ready, and gripped the edge of her seat tighter with each second passing. It was then the lights in the cabin went out, the plane was at the start of the runway, and they were about to accelerate.

Every cell in her body was saying unbuckle her belt and make a break for it, escape as soon as possible, trample anyone who stood in her way, and just get the fuck away from there as fast as possible. But the pills in her body meant that wasn’t likely. She was sluggish, had slower reaction times, and she knew it would be impossible. She’d just end up falling over in the aisle and making a fool of herself.

It was too late to turn back now.

The thundering of the engine, the rattling of the aircraft, and the speed which they were travelling was something Cassie was never prepared for. Clenching her eyes shut, with her hands still gripping the seat with all her might, she tried to imagine herself anywhere but there. It wasn’t working, and with the first feeling of lift off from the ground, she could feel her resolve slipping.

Stray tears edged out from under her eyelids, leaking down her cheeks, and she prayed that this would all be over soon. She wasn’t built for this. Her stomach churned, her ears struggled to adjust the altitude change, and the feeling of being airborne had her shaking. The sick bag was crinkling in her hand with each violent shake, but she could do nothing to control it.

This helplessness was not something she was used to, and all she could do was ride it out, praying to any God that would listen to make it end as soon as possible.

And then the lights came on, there was some movement in the cabin, and all at once, the world seemed to be moving again. Except for Cassie, she was still struggling to piece herself together, and the shakes weren’t leaving her body anytime soon.

They hadn’t been this bad since she’d tried going cold turkey, and failing. The sober life was not for her. Speaking of, wiping her eyes, Cassie took a glance round the cabin to see if the seatbelt sign was off. Once it was, they’d serve drinks and then she could fall back into her numb state.

Instead of catching sight of an airhostess, though, she was met with the curious and concerned gaze of Rachel Berry staring back at her. Shooting her a glare for even daring to look her way, Cassie turned back and fought hard not to verbally scold the girl. The only reason Rachel was saved from the Crazy July treatment was that she was pretty certain her voice was going to be as shaky as her hands.

Sighing, Cassie closed her eyes and ran through her list of reasons to be there again. As long as she kept focusing on that, all would be well. That’s what she needed to keep telling herself, anyway.

*0*0*

As soon as they started serving drinks, Cassie had two in her hands, nursing the first one slowly, and cradling the second like it was her life source. The ease of the alcohol being welcomed into her system, blocking more of her senses, was a Godsend. It felt like she might actually make it through the flight without any trouble.

Of course, she had to ignore Rachel freaking Berry’s pompous and scandalised expression when she asked for two strong drinks, and she had to pretend that the girl wasn’t judging her completely, but seeing as she had successfully managed that once, Cassie felt strong enough to be able to do it again.

There would be no mid-flight brawl, no mid-flight fiasco, and she would damn well make it to San Francisco without being escorted off the plane in handcuffs this time. She had to. There was no other way. She was on a deadline.

Downing the drink in her right hand, Cassie waved for another, to the enthusiastic smile of the airhostess who probably recognised her and was certain she was going to make a fortune selling another one of Crazy July’s Mid-Flight Fiasco’s to the Broadway Blogs. As long as the drinks kept coming, Cassie didn’t care.

It seemed like someone else did, however.

“Don’t you think you should go easy on them?” Rachel said, and Cassie’s quiet enjoyable moment with her drinks was ruined.

She loved listening to the ice clink in the glass, and it was a welcomed reprieve from the loud road of the engine, and the buzzing in her ears from the altitude. But no, she didn’t even get to enjoy her drink because Miss Broadway wanted to cast her holier than thou attitude Cassie’s way.

Shooting her a fierce glare, Cassie turned back to her drink and hoped that would be the end of it, but she should have known better. From all she’d heard and read about one Rachel Berry it was that she always was very frank with her opinion, even when it wasn’t wanted. Well, this was proving to be just one of those situations, except Cassie had no way of escaping.

“Hasn’t your experiences with alcohol taught you that it’s safer not to drink when flying?” she went on to add, and Cassie wanted to punch her in the face.

Reigning in her temper, because she needed to make it to San Francisco and if she started beating Rachel then they’d never get there, Cassie took a deep breath and turned her head away. It was better to pretend she wasn’t even there. It would save the beak on Rachel’s face, and in turn her voice, and save Cassie a night locked up in the cells.

Plus, now she didn’t want to give that airhostess the satisfaction of having a good story to sell. Maybe once, Crazy July could be on a flight without being escorted off by air marshals.

“I know that you’re attempting to ignore me, Miss July, but seeing as I’ll be sitting next to you for the duration of this flight, and as a concerned citizen, and fan, I must –“

“A fan?!” Cassie barked, her eyes burning into Rachel, the grinding of her teeth all she could hear in her ears.

She had to be joking. She had to be taking the piss. She had to be having a fucking laugh. No one was a fan of Cassandra July, of Crazy July! No one. They laughed at her. They mocked her. They made her a legend of downfall. They made her the laughing stock of Broadway. No one was a fan. No one.

“I saw your audition tapes for Damn Yankees, and you were phenomenal –“  Rachel began, her eyes lighting up at being able to share with Miss July what she thought. Only, she was cut off abruptly, with a warning tone so fierce, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

“Stop. Right. Now.”

No one had dared. No one had such audacity to even broach Damn Yankees. It was the unspoken rule. Yes, she was Crazy July, but you didn’t mention the play that brought her career to a crashing end. You didn’t mention the play that was going to rocket her career. You didn’t mention the play that ruined her life.

The airhostess came over with Cassie’s third drink, and it was a welcomed reprieve. It broke the eye contact between the two of them, the fierce glare of Cassie, and the now worried look of Rachel. It was clear she knew she had miscalculated there, and hopefully that would be enough to get her to keep her mouth shut.

Handing back the two empty glasses, Cassie accepted the new one with glee. She needed this more than she cared to admit. It was a sigh of relief, feeling the warm taste on her tongue, and the heat in her body as she swallowed. These were her saviours on this flight, and these were going to stop her from getting arrested.

Maybe.

“Why are you even flying if you hate it that much?” Rachel asked, unable to stop herself once the airhostess had left. She was curious, and seeing the pain and effort it was taking the other woman to endure this flight, it just didn’t make any sense.

The softer tone, the almost shy nature in which she asked had Cassie debating her answer. For one short moment, she decided to be honest, and with her words, Rachel wished she hadn’t.

“I’m going to a funeral.”

That took the wind out of Rachel’s sails, and she almost physically deflated into the chair. Gosh, there she was being so rude and callous about Cassandra flying given her history, and her behaviour, when she was clearly grieving and struggling with the flight, but all Rachel could do was be a giant bitch.

Opening her mouth to apologise, she was quickly cut off.

“Don’t you dare apologise now. I don’t want your pity,” Cassie spat, moving slightly in her seat to face out towards the window, drink back in hand.

That would do it. That would keep her quiet. Now Cassie could suffer the rest of the flight in peace.

The interruption with Rachel’s voice once more almost made her groan, but then she heard her words.

“Can we get another two here, please?” Rachel asked, knowing that was the best way to make amends, pointing at Cassie’s glass.

It only took a moment, and then Rachel was handing Cassie another glass, waiting for it to be accepted. Looking at the glass and then back to Rachel, she took the glass with a black face. Cassie wasn’t going to give anything away – even though this peace offering was enough to have her reconsidering punching Rachel’s face in. So she accepted it.

Who was she to turn down a free drink anyway, especially on a flight like this. Cassie was going to need all the alcohol she could get.

*0*0*


	3. Chapter 3

*0*0*

Cassie had accepted Rachel's drink, and while Rachel knew she wasn't suddenly going to open up and talk to her, she hadn't anticipated the cold silence. It seemed that Cassie was fascinated by the drink in hand, and she looked like she was finding nirvana each time she took a sip. It appeared horribly unhealthy, but Rachel wasn't going to make any judgements as she didn't want to set things off on the wrong foot again.

Why Cassie didn't want her praise about Damn Yankees was beyond her, but then again, Rachel could maybe sympathise with how that might bring up unwelcome memories. There had been a lot of backlash, Rachel recalled, from Cassie's demise off the stage. It was only years later that footage of rehearsals came out, talk about what Cassie was really capable in the Broadway circuit, where she learnt how talented Cassie was.

The rumours may have suggested she was a complete basket case, unfit to be out in society even, but Rachel hadn't bought into that. From her own experiences on stage, she knew the stress of wanting a perfect show. She knew how each little detail mattered, and god forbid someone's phone rang during one of her performances. It had happened, but she'd reigned in her need to kill them, and simply continued on, trusting the audience around them would safely chastise them.

For Cassie, though, it was obviously too much. And maybe Rachel would have flipped out if the memory of Cassie's demise hadn't been drilled into her. It was the warning tale of what can happen if you aren't properly prepared for the world of show business, if you took it too seriously, and therefore, Rachel had tried her hardest to learn from Cassie's mistakes.

Telling her that, though, seemed like the worst idea ever, so instead, Rachel planned on saying nothing about it. She hoped her drink would go some way to easing Cassie's animosity towards her, and perhaps even open up the lines of communication between them. After all, it wasn't every day Rachel had unprecedented access to what would have been one of Broadway's greats.

Taking a sip of her own drink, Rachel eased into what was surely to be an easy flight ahead, especially with a bit of liquor in her system. She tended not to drink, but if one wanted to fit in with Cassandra July, one clearly had to. And gosh, she couldn't wait to tell Kurt when she got back. He'd be so jealous of her managing to meet Cassie. Her career might have been short-lived, but her dancing talent was something to admire.

Sneaking a look at Cassie now, she seemed so much more relaxed than she had been after Rachel's earlier faux pas. Of course, she caught Rachel looking at her, and with an eye roll from Cassie, Rachel found herself blushing like a schoolgirl. It was hardly her fault, Cassie was intimidatingly beautiful, but one would think Rachel would be able to hold onto her composure a little longer than she had.

Cassie, having seen the blush on Rachel's cheeks, decided to find out a little bit more about Broadway's Princess. Cassie remembers being that young, which wasn't as long ago as she makes it sound, and she recalls the hype and the drama, so it would be interesting to know if Rachel had to endure it, too.

"Do you have one of those hang on boyfriends?" Cassie abruptly asked, checking to see if Rachel had some ridiculous engagement ring on, which she didn't. But that tended to be the case, the young ingénues never remained single for long. Too many directors and critics scrambling to get their grubby hands on the talent, and Cassie's lip curled at the memory.

"Hang on boyfriends?" Rachel wondered, a little shocked Cassie had opened the lines of communication again. If she needed to talk about her love life, she'd take it. Anything to keep her talking.

"Yeah, you know, the skeezy actor who thinks he's better than he actually is, someone ends up as your plus one at every party you attend, and is constantly asking you to recommend him for parts he could never play?"

Flashbacks of Trent, Rick, and Brody all came to mind, and Rachel tried to look away from Cassie's knowing gaze. She smirked sardonically at her, and once again, Rachel was back to blushing.

"Ah-ha! So there is a hang on boyfriend. What's his name?" Cassie asked with far too much glee for Rachel's liking.

"I'm single at the moment, but there have been…" she left it there, knowing Cassie could fill in the gaps.

"There always is. You're not the first, you're not the last. My worst was Peter Colbert, you probably know him, he co-produced that crappy show you were in." That show wasn't as crappy as Cassie made it sound, especially considering the critics adored Rachel in it, but that wasn't the point. Cassie was not going to just start dishing out compliments because Rachel gave her a drink.

"Peter Colbert, you and Peter?" Maybe Rachel shouldn't have sounded so shocked, because now Cassie was back to glaring at her. "What I mean...what I meant...he never mentioned it...you...he never mentioned you."

"What, and you expected him to? Do you think anyone wants to be associated with Crazy July?" she muttered, shaking her head, wondering if it was possible to get more booze in her system or if that would make her throw up. Perhaps she'd be pushing her luck.

"I would!" Rachel quickly said, sitting up straighter. "Goodness, if I had the honour of being associated with you I wouldn't hide that fact away. You are sublime on the stage-"

"Stop," Cassie grounded out again, not able to listen to Rachel's compliments once again. Not when she felt they were fake. Not when she felt they were simply that of an up and coming star who was desperate for an exciting tale to tell at the next saurai. Cassie had spent enough time being the main topic of gossip, she wasn't going to have it start all over again.

"I'm not lying to you, Miss July. I'm not sugar coating my opinions or telling you what I think you might want to hear. I genuinely think you're one of the best Broadway has had the honour of seeing, and it seems tragic to me that you were not there longer."

Cassie tried not to scoff and nod at the fact her life was like some god-damn tragedy, playing out for everyone else's amusement. And yet, there was Rachel, looking at her like she was a story of redemption and hope, rather than misery and misfortune.

"So what did the last idiot do to make you dump him?" Cassie asked, switching the conversation back to where it previously had been before they went off on that tangent.

"Oh...well, I caught him with someone else." The memory of that was still fresh. She was the star, the coattails everyone else wanted to ride, but she was not the desirable girl they lusted and wanted to spend their nights with. And that was a fact Rachel had come to accept, rather sadly. However, she always knew the road to fame was going to be lonely.

"Typical. No one ever can keep it in their pants," Cassie grumbled, to Rachel's agreement, as she recalled her own cheating partners. "You're better off without. Find someone who can scratch the itch, and leave it at that. You're too good to risk getting screwed over by some chump who wants to use your name to get his next play produced or leading role."

Rachel sat rather stunned, unbelieving that Cassie had actually given her a compliment, and a lovely one at that. She was too good. She was  _too_ good. Swallowing the lump in her throat at having received such high praise, Rachel tried to calm her beaming smile so not to alert Cassie to what she had said.

Though, there was really no point.

Cassie sat with her drink half way to her mouth wondering if those words had actually left her own lips, or if she had imagined it. She hadn't really given the girl a compliment, had she? That would not fit in with her foul attitude and reputation, she she needed to sort that shit out right away. She didn't want Rachel telling all her Broadway friend's that Cassandra July was singing her praises, as that would be absolutely mortifying.

However, she felt no obligation to suddenly rip it from Rachel, to put her down, to tell her that yes, her voice was good but she danced like a blind drunkard or a good night. Saying as such, taking that small contented smile off Rachel's face seemed like a crime, and fuck, now Cassie knew she'd had too much to drink or had one too many pills. Abort. Abort. Abort.

Finishing off her drink with some flare, Cassie caught the eye of the cabin crew and nodded for another one. Hopefully they wouldn't cut her off any time soon. She also cast a glance at Rachel's glass and decided, fuck it, she needed another one too. Nodding and indicating for them to bring Rachel one, too, Cassie sat back and awaited the arrival of her next drink.

When it came, Rachel was surprised to be handed one, too, and immediately went to thank Cassie.

"Don't mention it. You're more bearable when you're liquored up," Cassie barked, and not even that could ruin Rachel's good mood. Cassandra July had just bought her a drink!

Not wanting to push her luck, Rachel remained quiet, allowing Cassie to enjoy her drink, and relaxed back into the seat. This flight was so much better than she expected, though that might be the booze talking.

"So what you heading to San Francisco for? Audition? Photo shoot?" Cassie asked, and then wondered why she cared so much? She was never normally this damn talkative, but yet she found herself wanting to listen to whatever it was Rachel could ramble on about.

"Oh, I'm meeting a casting director. The show is in New York, but he's out here, so I'm to meet him here instead." Cassie already didn't like the sound of that. And where the fuck was Rachel's management? Didn't they hear the alarm bells going off just listening to that proposition?

"Which one?" she asked, sounding much more guarded than she had before.

"Howard Jacobs?" From the sound of it, Rachel wasn't quite sure she had the name right, and already Cassie could feel her skin itching with disgust.

"You familiar with him, Princess?" she asked, and Rachel shook her head.

"My manager, William Schuester said he's a well respected casting director, who is well worth the travel and time it's taking me to come out here."

God, William fucking Schuester. He was sending his prized lamb off to fucking slaughter, and he knew it. Cassie wanted to cut his balls off right there and then, so maybe it was thankful that he wasn't on the plane.

"You don't suck, you know that right?" Cassie questioned, wondering if maybe Rachel thought she wasn't good enough to be signed onto a bigger name.

"Hmm?" Rachel assumed this was Cassie's way of pretending like she'd never told Rachel she was too good, and if that's how she wanted to play, then Rachel would, too. Though, she couldn't work out where this fitted in with what they were just talking about.

"Ditch Will Schuester, because he's doing nothing for you or your career-"

"He got me the lead in-" Rachel interrupted, and okay, Cassie would normally bitch folk out for that, but it was obvious Rachel was misguided.

"Your voice got you the lead. He did nothing to help you. You need to find someone better. And Christ, don't go to meet Howard, you'll lose every ounce of dignity you have." She knew of his type, had heard the stories, and Rachel was far too innocent for that fucking pervert.

Rachel's frown was not telling Cassie what she wanted to hear. Rather than take her advice and opt to forgo that get together, it looked like she was still going to go. It wasn't Cassie's responsibility to look after the young girls of the Broadway world, but it also wasn't fair Rachel didn't know what she was getting herself into.

"Look, if you go, keep your phone on you and fucking call me if you need anything. I know where his house is, and the second you want out there, I'll come and fucking get you myself if need be," Cassie rambled, grabbing her bag and pulling out a card with her name and number on it. She shoved it at Rachel's hands, making her accept it, much to her bewilderment.

Had Cassie really just given her her number? Yes, yes she had, Rachel realised, looking at the card. Frowning a little more, she wondered what Cassie knew that she didn't. What was so bad about Howard Jacobs and why was Cassie so insistent? Okay, Rachel wasn't an idiot, she had met her fair share of sleazy directors who had one thing in mind if Rachel wanted the part, but she'd always walked away from them at the first instance. And Will, Will had said Howard was one of the best, a reliable guy, but now...now Rachel wasn't so sure.

"Thank you.," Rachel mumbled, unsure what to really make of it. "Thanks," she repeated, sliding Cassie's card into the pouch in her bag. No doubt she'd obsess over it later. She'd probably memorise the number, debate where to call or text Cassie, given how much she admired the woman.

This time, Cassie didn't say anything, just sunk back in her chair and tried to push the memories of auditions past out of her mind, enjoying her drink as best as possible. If Rachel was going to dive head first into the shark tank, having ignored her warning, then there was nothing Cassie could do about it.

And why she cared in the first place was beyond her. What the fuck was that about?

*0 * 0 *

The next time Cassie and Rachel had to interact with one another was when food was being served. The cabin crew were very happy to accommodate and help them, and with the luxury of first class, it allowed them the freedom to pick and choose exactly what they wanted to eat off the menu.

Cassie was content just to keep drinking, but Rachel's curious glancing at her, as if in doubt Cassie would eat at all, had her opting for some fish dish she was sure to eat with no complaints. All that meant for her flight, she was going to have to take more pills or drink more to keep the nerves at bay. Food soaked up her liquid courage, and that was never good. Curse Rachel for looking so concerned about her.

"I thought you were vegan," Cassie blurted out, and then felt like a complete idiot because how would she know that if she hadn't read about Rachel. Fucking idiot.

"Oh...I am, to some extent. I try to stick to it rigorously when I'm at home, but sometimes it helps to be a little flexible.," Rachel answered, and okay, now Cassie was picturing just how flexible Rachel could be.

Purely due to her interest in dance, obviously.

Rachel was none the wiser to the thoughts going through Cassie's head, which she was thankful of, as she awaited their food arriving. Instead, she was wondering how Cassie had known about her dietary regime. Rachel had spoken about it in interviews a lot when she was an up and coming star, but surely Cassie hadn't picked it up from there. Those were years old.

Before plucking up the courage to ask, the food arrived and the two of them remained in silence as they ate. Cassie didn't feel the need to make small talk, and Rachel was too worried she'd annoy Cassie if she spoke. So, they remained quiet, with Cassie picking at her fish, and Rachel attempting to enjoy her salad.

She was finding it hard to hold back the multitude of questions she had for Cassie, knowing that she might never get another chance to speak with her, if she didn't decide to call her number that is. But Cassie couldn't exactly go anywhere, and Rachel knew from experience that it helped when the people she spoke to were stuck with her.

Plus, knowing that Cassie was off to a funeral, and flying alone, made her wonder if she should fill the silence to perhaps take Cassie's mind off what she was going to be attending. She didn't know who exactly had died, but it must have been someone important for Cassie to be on a plane. Rachel did know all about the Bloody-Mary incident and 30,000 feet, so to see Cassie sitting beside her, it spoke volumes.

Yes, Cassie was limbered up, as it were, with pills and booze, but that still didn't seem to be enough. Rachel could see the side-eyeing Cassie was giving the window, as if she didn't dare look down, and every so often, her hand would shake, sloshing the liquor around in her glass, but Rachel pretended not to notice.

Only once the meal trays had been removed, and Cassie had a fresh drink in hand, did Rachel think about speaking once again. She had certain topics she was desperate to bring up, but she knew better, so instead, she squared her shoulders and thought of the best tactic to get Cassie talking. If it was mindless small-talk, then she would be happy. For whatever reason, she just wanted Cassie to acknowledge her.

"We're going to play a game," Rachel declared, pulling Cassie's attention to her.

It caused her to stop, mid-drink, and cock her eyebrow, but Rachel wasn't phased. She had unprecedented access to Cassandra July, and by-god, she wasn't going to waste such a momentous occasion.

*0 * 0 *


End file.
